freieswrzburgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ilse Totzke
= Ilse Totzke - eine Frau des Widerstands gegen Hitler und die Nazis= * Artikel Ilse Totzke bei Wikipedia bzw. die VersGeschichte * * *Biogaraphie Ilse Totzke bei fembio.org Unterschiedlich verwendete Namensformen waren Ilse Anny Totzke, Ilse Anni Totzke, Ilse Annie Totzke, Ilse Sonja Totzke, Sonia Totzki, Ilse Sonia Totzki. __toc__ Aus der Biographie bei fembio.org 1933 übernehmen die Nazis die Macht. Am Konservatorium macht Ilse Totzke keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie den Nationalsozialismus ablehnt, und sie verweigert den Hitlergruß. 1938 oder 1939 wird sie relegiert. Bei der Gestapo ... sie wird verdächtigt, weil sie keinen Wert auf Kontakt mit der Nachbarschaft legt, keiner geregelten Arbeit nachgeht, weil sie manchmal in Männerkleidung gesehen wird und dass sie offenbar Frauen liebt. Und dass sie jüdische Freundinnen und Freunde hat. ... Im Oktober 1941 werden freundschaftliche Beziehungen zwischen JüdInnen und „Deutschblütigen“ unter Strafe gestellt. Schon im Sommer 1936 gerät Ilse Totzke ins Visier der Gestapo. 1941 wird ihre Post erneut überwacht. Am 5. September 1941 wird sie zur Vernehmung bei der Gestapo vorgeladen. Im Verhör erklärt sie freimütig: „Wenn auf Grund meiner Judenbekanntschaften angenommen wird, daß ich für den Nationalsozialismus nicht viel übrig habe, so erkläre ich, daß ich mich um Politik nicht kümmere. Das Vorgehen gegen die Juden halte ich jedoch nicht für richtig. Mit diesen Maßnahmen kann ich mich nicht einverstanden erklären. Hierzu möchte ich betonen, daß ich keine Kommunistin bin. Mir ist ein jeder anständige Mann recht, ganz gleich welcher Nationalität er angehört.“ Ilse Totzke wiederholt diese Erklärung acht Wochen später, bei einem weiteren Verhör. Sie muss sich verpflichten, jeglichen Umgang mit JüdInnen zu unterlassen. Ein Verstoß dagegen werde ihre Einweisung in ein Konzentrationslager zur Folge haben. Für die Gestapo gilt sie als arbeitsscheu. Da die wehrfähigen Männer zum Kriegsdienst eingezogen sind, wird jede Arbeitskraft gebraucht. Auf Verweigerung stehen harte Strafen. Ilse beruft sich, um sich einer Dienstverpflichtung zu entziehen, auf die Spätfolgen eines Schädelbruchs, den sie bei einem Motorradunfall im November 1935 erlitten hat. Für sie selbst gilt vermutlich, dass sie den Einsatz für die Kriegsmaschinerie mit ihrem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren kann. Einige ihrer jüdischen FreundInnen sind inzwischen emigriert. Denen, die jetzt noch in Deutschland leben, droht die Vernichtung. Im Sommer 1942 erkundet Ilse bei einem Urlaub im Elsass mögliche Fluchtwege und wagt im November zusammen mit zwei Frauen den illegalen Grenzübertritt in die Schweiz. Sie kehrt nach Deutschland zurück, geht in den Untergrund und unternimmt im Februar 1943 den eingangs geschilderten zweiten Versuch, der misslang. Beim Verhör gibt Ilse Totzke zu Protokoll: „Der Fluchtplan war mein eigener Entschluss, ich wurde von keiner Seite unterstützt (...) Ich möchte nochmals erwähnen, dass ich aus Deutschland flüchten wollte, weil ich den Nationalsozialismus ablehne. Vor allem kann ich die Nürnbergergesetze nicht gutheissen. Ich hatte die Absicht, mich in der Schweiz internieren zu lassen. In Deutschland wollte ich unter keinen Umständen weiterleben.“ Im Juni 1943 wird Ilse Totzke ins Konzentrationslager Ravensbrück deportiert. Dort wird sie zu Sonia Totzki. Und sie gibt sich als polnische Staatsangehörige aus. Der Grund dafür ist nicht bekannt. Vielleicht will sie unter gar keinen Umständen mehr Deutsche sein. Sie wird zu Forstarbeiten herangezogen, das bedeutet Schwerarbeit mit primitivsten Werkzeugen, unzureichend gegen Wind und Wetter geschützt. Das Lager ist überfüllt, Ernährung und Hygiene sind katastrophal, und in den letzten Kriegsmonaten lässt die SS mehrere Tausend Häftlinge vergasen. Ende April 1945 wird Ilse/Sonia durch eine Rettungsaktion des Schwedischen Roten Kreuzes aus der Lagerhaft befreit. Nach einem Erholungsaufenthalt in Schweden geht sie nach Paris. Dort schlägt sie sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten durch, ehe sie im August 1954, immer noch als Sonia Totzki, nach Würzburg zurückkehrt, um den Kampf mit den Behörden um eine Entschädigung aufzunehmen. Sie erhält schließlich 8750 Mark - für Jahre der Angst, der Verfolgung, der Gefangenschaft, für ihre zerstörte berufliche Zukunft und ihre ruinierte Gesundheit. Zu ihrer Familie hat Ilse Totzke keinen Kontakt mehr aufgenommen. Im März 1957 teilt sie dem Bayerischen Landesentschädigungsamt per Luftpostbrief mit, dass sie sich in Pakistan auf Studienreise befinde. Die letzten drei Jahrzehnte ihres Lebens verbringt sie zurückgezogen im Elsass. Laut ihrer Sterbeurkunde, die auf ihren ursprünglichen Namen Ilse Totzke ausgestellt ist, ist sie am 23. März 1987 im elsässischen Haguenau gestorben. Seit 1995 wird sie in der Shoah-Gedenkstätte Yad Vashem als „Gerechte unter den Völkern“ geehrt. In Würzburg hat man 2013 in Erinnerung zu ihrem 100. Geburtstag eine Straße, die Ilse-Totzke-Straße, nach ihr benannt. Aus dem Totzke-Artikel bei Wikipedia Leben : Ilse Totzkes Mutter, Sofie Wilhelmine Huth, war Elsässerin und Schauspielerin. Ihr Vater Ernst Otto Totzke arbeitete als Kapellmeister am Straßburger Stadttheater und im Eden-Theater. Nach Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs wurde 1919 das Elsass wieder in Frankreich eingegliedert, und Otto Totzke wurde als Reichsdeutscher ausgewiesen. Ilse Totzke übersiedelte mit ihrem Vater nach Mannheim und besuchte darauf folgend ein Internat in Bamberg. Da die Ehe der Eltern zerrüttet war, blieb ihre Mutter im Elsass, wo sie früh starb. Ilse Totzke ging später wegen des mütterlichen Erbes gegen den Vater vor, so dass es unter eine Vormundschaftsverwaltung kam. Der Vater starb 1933, und sie erhielt mit ihrer Volljährigkeit 1934 die Verfügungsgewalt über ein Vermögen von 42.000 Reichsmark, von dem sie gut leben konnte. Ab März 1932 studierte sie Klavier, Violine und Dirigieren am Konservatorium in Würzburg. 1935 hatte sie einen schweren Motorradunfall, der sie im Studium zurückwarf. Sie wurde zur Einzelgängerin. Von ihrem Umfeld, das ihrer zurückgezogenen Art, ihrer Vorliebe für Männerkleidung und ihrer lesbischen Orientierung mit Misstrauen begegnete, wurde sie zunehmend ausgegrenzt.Jutta Körner, Dorothea Keuler: [http://www.fembio.org/biographie.php/frau/biographie/ilse-totzke/ Ilse Totzke], bei FemBio Nach der Machtübergabe an die Nationalsozialisten 1933 zeigte Totzke ihren Widerwillen gegen das NS-Regime und verweigerte auch den Hitlergruß. Unter ihren Bekannten waren jüdische Frauen, die zunehmend ausgegrenzt und von der Gesellschaft missachtet wurden. Seit 1936 wurde sie von der Gestapo (aktenkundig) überwacht und ab 1939 wiederholt von Nachbarn und dem Studienrat Ludwig Kneisel, Vorstand des Hochschulinstituts für Leibesübungen, denunziert. 1938 oder 1939 wurde sie vom Studium relegiert. Dem Arbeitsdienst für Frauen entzog sie sich durch den Hinweis auf die Nachwirkungen der Schädelverletzung beim Motorradunfall. Nach mehreren Vorladungen bei der Gestapo, bei denen sie sich mutig zu ihren Kontakten zu Juden bekannte, wurde sie im Oktober 1941 verwarnt, dass sie widrigenfalls in ein Konzentrationslager käme. Jegliches freundschaftliche Verhältnis zu Juden wurde im Oktober 1941 vom Reichssicherheitshauptamt unter Strafe gestellt und konnte durch die Verpflichtung zum Tragen des Judensterns auch in der Öffentlichkeit und von Denunzianten überwacht werden. Im Sommer 1942 erkundete sie bei einem Aufenthalt im Elsass mögliche Fluchtwege in die Schweiz und ging im November 1942 dort zusammen mit zwei Jüdinnen über die Grüne Grenze. Die Schweizer Grenzbehörden wiesen sie zurück.Zur Ausschaffung aus der Schweiz siehe Kapitel 4.3 Asylverweigerung, in: Gregor Spuhler; Jean-François Bergier, Valérie Boillat: Die Schweiz und die Flüchtlinge zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. Unabhängige Expertenkommission Schweiz – Zweiter Weltkrieg, Bern 2001, ISBN 3-908661-04-8, S. 168–201 Im Dezember 1942 wurde sie wieder von der Gestapo vorgeladen und musste einräumen, dass sie weiterhin Kontakt zu Juden hatte. Am 27. Februar 1943 unternahm sie bei Durmenach, zusammen mit der Flötistin und Kindergärtnerin Ruth Basinski, einen weiteren illegalen Grenzübertritt. Diesmal wurden sie von den Schweizer Grenzern direkt an die deutsche Grenzpolizei ausgeliefert. Basinski wurde im KZ Auschwitz inhaftiert, wo sie als Mitglied des Frauenorchesters überlebte.Agnes Grunwald-Spier: Who betrayed the Jews? : the realities of Nazi persecution in the Holocaust. The History Press, Stroud 2016. In der Literatur über das Frauenorchester heißt Ruth Basinski auch Ruth Bassin. Medien Literatur >* Daniel Fraenkel, Jakob Borut (Hrsg): Lexikon der Gerechten unter den Völkern: Deutsche und Österreicher. Wallstein, Göttingen 2005, ISBN 3-89244-900-7, S. 273–279.> >* Robert Gellately: Die Gestapo und die deutsche Gesellschaft. Die Durchsetzung der Rassenpolitik 1933–1945. Aus dem Englischen von Karl und Heidi Nicolai. 2. Auflage. Schöningh, Paderborn 1994, ISBN 3-506-77487-5, S. 205–209.> >* Jutta Körner, Dorothea Keuler bei FemBio: >s.o. Belletristik * Peter Roos: Hitler Lieben. Roman einer Krankheit, eine Trilogie: "Der Mitläufer und ich", "Die Gestapo-Akte und ich", "Eva Braun und ich". Mit einem Nachwort von Egon Schwarz, Klöpfer und Meyer, Tübingen 1998, ISBN 3-931402-34-7.Marcel Atze: [http://literaturkritik.de/id/38 Hitler in mir selbst. Peter Roos’ Triptychon der Vergangenheitsbewältigung „Hitler lieben“], Rezension, bei literaturkritik.de, Februar 1999 Presse >*<> Jutta Körner: „Zerstörter Traum von Freiheit. Ilse Totzke: Mut und Menschlichkeit“. Main-Post, Würzburg, 03.08.2013. >*> Jutta Körner, Dorothea Keuler: „’Das Vorgehen gegen die Juden halte ich nicht für richtig.’ Ilse Totzke - Von Würzburg nach Yad Vashem“. Bayern 2 Radio, 06.04.2014. Quellen * Staatsarchiv Würzburg, Gestapo-Akten, Aktenzeichen 16015 Landesamt für Finanzen, Landesentschädigungsamt, München, BEG-11192, Akte „Totzki Ilse Sonia“ Memoiren, in denen Ilse Totzke erwähnt wird * John R. Schwabacher (with Susan Wolfe): Remembering. Lincoln NE: iUniverse Inc. 2003. * Herbert A. Strauss: Über dem Abgrund. Eine jüdische Jugend in Deutschland. 1918-1943. Frankfurt/ Main und New York: Campus Verlag 1997. sonstige *> Robert Gellately: Die Gestapo und die deutsche Gesellschaft. Die Durchsetzung der Rassenpolitik 1933-1945. Übers. Karl und Heidi Nicolai. Paderborn: Schöningh Verlag 1993. >*> Lexikon der Gerechten unter den Völkern. Deutsche und Österreicher. Göttingen: Wallstein Verlag, 2. Aufl. 20005. ISBN Zitate, Anmerkungen Totz Kategorie:Widerstand